a demonic bond
by sebastianscrimsondevil
Summary: so this is my fist fanfic ever and i made it for my bf. its part of your rp or grell sutcliff and Sebastian so yes its a yaoi i hope you enjoy.


_**well this is my first fanfic ever so please dont flame me to harshly i really tried lol. I made this for my boyfriend and its part of our rp that we had going on at the time. i really hope you enjoy :D **_

A breathless scream echoed out of Sebastian and Grells closed bedroom door. The sound of damp flesh striking damp flesh filled the room along with masculine grunts and softer more feminine moans that belonged to a certain crimson reaper. The room smelled of raw sweat, blood and lust. Grell withered under Sebastian's hard and finely toned body, his hard rough thrusts delivering pleasure to shoot through his body. Sebastian's mouth dropped down to grells slender throat, sharp fangs and a sinful tongue ran against grells pulse before the demon suddenly bit deep into the unmarked flesh marking the fiery redhead as his alone. Reaching for Grell's slender hips as he started slamming into him forcing grells long smooth legs up and bent them towards grells chest. He was now able to thrust deeper into Grell causing him to moan and scream with a horst voice, they have been after all going at it since the sun went down and now the sun was already rising showering their room with a warm glow.

Grell's body was flushed and sweaty something the demon couldn't get enough of, they had already orgasmed but Sebastian was far from finished, the stamina of a demon was intoxicating since they could go on for days without rest; sadly Sebastian knew his mate couldn't go that long being a reaper and all but he still loved him anyway. Grell reached up grasping a handful of Sebastian's silky raven hair near the nape of his neck, and pulled the demons head down with such a force that it startled the demon and he barely had enough time to brace his hands on either side of grells crimson head before his mouth come down harshly on grells lush ruby lips. Sebastian's tongue pushed past the reapers lips to tangle aggressively to prove that he could in fact tie a "cherry stem" with his tongue. Growling at the sweet taste of Grells flavor it was like his natural scent, it smelled of lust wicked and wild. His hands were everywhere at once sliding all over Grell's silky body. His wicked mouth devouring Grells passion filled kisses. Sebastian felt an intense hunger as though he hasn't fed in centuries from the small brief taste of Grells intoxicating soul, in the back of his mind Sebastian wished demons were able to devour reaper souls but at the same time he was glad he couldn't. "Such a lovely screaming voice you have my dear crimson kitten." The crow demon took a hold of Grells leaking member in hand and started stroking him nice and hard wanting to hear him beg and scream for him even more, wanting to see Grells lovely face twisted in pleasure as he climaxes.

"Oh! Oh god bassy!" desperate to reach the ultimate peek again, Grell wrapped his long slender legs tightly around Sebastian's waist and dug into the back of his strong thighs with his heals. Sebastian growled in response, and braced his elbows at Grells head and moved faster against him. Shouting and moaning in rapture Grell yelled Sebastian's name begging to be taken harder. "Oh fuck harder! More~" Sebastian tore his mouth away from grells now bloody neck and growled deeply and dominantly. "More?!" with one powerful dominating thrust, the bed started rocking forward bashing against the wall making large cracks to form on the wall. "Fuck Grell you're so fucking tight!" Sebastian snarled out as he suddenly lifted grells hips against him and thrusted harder and deeper, fueling the large amount of sexual energy in the room. "Do you like that? Do you Grell?! I'm not going to stop until my scent is permitly embedded in you," Sebastian said in a snarling voice, lifting his head he closed his eyes and bared his teeth his expression a mask of ecstasy as his large pulsing member rammed deep into Grells abused love hole making sure to slam against the slim reapers prostate.

Then suddenly, he was on his feet, still sheathed deeply inside Grell, and said reaper was wrapped around him as he was quickly carried across the room and slammed into the wall, knocking down a wonderful painting he stole from the Phantomhive brat before Sebastian killed him (not that anyone cares ciel sucks). The demon started to rock against Grell, sometimes going deep only to pull out all the way and then slam back in. Pleasure rippled through Grell as he gasped for air feeling his lover's claws digging into his pale flesh of his hips, drawing more of the thick crimson blood Grell loved. Sinking his fangs into Sebastian's straining neck Grell was thrown back in shock at the most unbearably intoxicating blood of Sebastian, it slowly started to fill his mouth full of black demonic blood. It was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced having a demon nearly fuck him into unconsciousness. Grell seized Sebastian's hair yet again to bring his head up from his collarbone and made him look at him.

Grells breath caught at the intense gaze in Sebastian's eyes, passion and raw hunger with something even darker lurked behind his burning fuchsia eyes. "Come for me Grell," Sebastian growled, "Scream for me." He twisted his hips and drove deeper into Grell causing him to cry out, so close to cumming. "Yes…oh yes bassy!" Grell screamed. Sebastian twitched and roared his release, hot spurts of semen poured into Grells abused and sensitive internal tissues until it flowed out around Sebastian's still imbedded and pulsing member dripping down onto the floor and Sebastian's heavy balls. Grells screams of drowned out from Sebastian's roar as he cummed hard between his and Sebastian's glistening and sweaty bodies. Breathing heavily Sebastian carefully lowered Grell down and gently picked him up bridal style, carrying the exhausted reaper to their shared bed. "Happy anniversary my dear sweet crimson kitten," Sebastian said in a soothing voice. "Mmm thank you my love but I think we woke up the babies~," Grell said in a broken voice as the wailing of children could be heard in the room down the hall. "Yes I believe your right my dear," Sebastian leaned down and placed a loving kiss on his mated swollen ruby lips before whispering hotly in grells ear. " we shall finish this soon I promise you that." Sebastian then stood up and left the room unaware of the nasty little spider that had seen it all. As he left the room to tend to the children since Grell was in no shape yet to move on his own, a devilish smirk formed on his face as he mumbled in a lustful voice " after all a demon in his mating season is a force to be reckoned with and if I couldn't please my mate what kind of lover would I be?"

To be continued?~


End file.
